Licht und Dunkelheit
by Artemis1000
Summary: Wie sind die Götter der Kvaggra aus Ein neuer Spieler entstanden?


Licht und Dunkelheit Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer. Alle Charaktere und die Handlung in dieser Geschichte habe ich selber erfunden, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Millionen Jahre vor „Ein neuer Spieler"   
Altersfreigabe: PG   
Paare: Riga/Teel, Hain/Melosra   
Inhalt: Die Götter, die heute das geheimnisvolle und starke Volk der Kvaggra verehrt, sind die Kinder des Universums selbst. Aber in einer lange vergangenen Zeit - Millionen Jahre, bevor die Ahnen der Kvaggra oder gar der Menschen geboren waren - bekriegten die hellen Götter Hain und Teel und die dunklen Göttinnen Riga und Melosra sich erbittert. Dies ist die Geschichte, wie sich diese Götter - die doch von Natur an Todfeinde sind - sich lieben lernten und wie dies das Leben ihrer treuen Krieger veränderte.   
Kommentar: Das ist ein Begleitstück zu „Ein neuer Spieler", in dem ich die kvaggranische Mythologie erkläre - wozu in der Hauptfic nicht genug Platz ist - und, um ehrlich zu sein, eine Space Opera mit Engeln (Ansah) und Dämonen (Gavrakk). Ob man die Ansah nun als die Ahnen der Andhrajiha und die Gavrakk die Gründer der namensgleichen Elitesoldaten bezeichnen will oder nicht, bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen.   


Licht und Dunkelheit   
__Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
  


Dies ist eine Geschichte aus einer längst vergessen Zeit. Einer Zeit, in der das Universum jung war und die Bewohner dieser unwirtlichen Welt dazu gezwungen waren, mit heute unvorstellbar grausamen Mitteln um die raren bewohnbaren Gegenden der Galaxie zu kämpfen. 

Unter den vielen Kriegsherren und Propheten konkurrierten auch vier besondere Persönlichkeiten um die Vorherrschaft. Jeder von ihnen hatte Stärken, die weit über die eines Sterblichen hinausgingen, unvorstellbar große Macht. Sie alle waren die unsterblichen Kinder des Universums selbst. Wie sie geboren wurden von den Kräften der Elemente ist eine andere Geschichte, doch dreht sich auch diese um sie. 

Alle vier von ihnen besaßen eine solche Schönheit, daß allein ihr Anblick jedes gewöhnliche Wesen zu Stein erstarren ließ, alle vier besaßen Mut, Stärke und göttliche Kräfte. Alle vier besaßen Unsterblichkeit, scheinbar grenzenloses Wissen und die Gabe, ihre Untertanen in eine sichere Zukunft zu führen. So, wie es sich für Götter gehörte. Und doch konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein, trennten sie doch Licht und Dunkelheit. 

Der immer fröhliche und freundliche Hain fühlte sich nicht wohl auf dem Schlachtfeld, er verabscheute den Gestank von Blut und Tod. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude, wenn er in unberührter Natur war, alle Tiere fröhlich miteinander spielen und die Blumen unbeschwert blühen beobachten konnte. Kein Wunder, war er doch der Gott der Natur und des Lebens. Wenn er nicht gerade neue Blumen pflanze und mit den Tieren spielte, segnete er das Ackerland und half den Bauern bei der Einfuhr der Ernte. Weil alles Leben Nahrung braucht, war er auch der Gott des Lebens und der Ernte. Seine Fröhlichkeit brachte den Tag in die Galaxie. 

Sein weiser Bruder Teel brachte dem Leben das Denken und Sie Sonne. Ohne sein Dazutun konnte kein Lebewesen sich ernähren, die Pflanzen wuchsen nicht und das Leben verging. Dadurch konnte Hains Natur erst entstehen und wenn kein Leben da war, konnte er niemandem seine Weisheit lehren. Weil er auch der Gott des Friedens und der Diplomatie war, waren auch ihm die Kriege ein Greuel. Als Gott des Aufbaus trauerte er um das Verlorene und das kühle Denken, daß die Krieger mißten, wünschte er, ihnen schenken zu können. 

Die beiden friedlichen Männer haßten den Krieg, doch blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich daran zu beteiligen, wollten sie ihre Nachkommen ernähren. Denn aus der Verbindung des Gottes des Lebens und des Gottes der Weisheit waren die Ansah entstanden. 

Die Ansah waren ein Volk des Friedens, daß nichts mehr liebte als ihre Natur zu genießen. Dort wo sie waren, waren Fröhlichkeit und Freundschaft gleich verbreitet. Sie hatten Flügel mit weißen Federn, braunes oder goldenes Haar, beige, zart blaue oder grüne Haut und Augen in den Farben ihrer Erschaffer - grün oder weiß. Und noch etwas besonderes gab es an ihrer Welt: Es wurde niemals Nacht! 

Doch natürlich war die Idylle nicht ungetrübt. Und die Namen der Göttinnen, welche die ärgsten Feinde von Hain und Teel waren, wurden nur mit großer Angst ausgesprochen. Sie lauteten Riga und Melosra. Wer waren diese beiden Frauen? Damals glaubten die Götter des Lichts, sie wären die Dunkelheit, das Böse und das, was einige Satan nennen. Doch wir wollen bei den Tatsachen bleiben. 

Melosra sah unschuldig aus mit ihrem silbernen Haar, der zarten, hellen Haut und nachtschwarzen Augen. Aber das war ein Irrtum. Denn sie war die Göttin der Nacht und des Schlafes. Man sagt, sie wachte nur auf, um zu kämpfen und Sterblichen zu küssen, wonach sie in einen Schlaf voll Alpträume fielen, aus dem sie nie mehr erwachten. Doch sie hatte nicht nur schlechte Eigenschaften. Wer ihre Gnade fand, genoß erholsamen Schlaf und schöne Träume. Und er konnte auf sie als Göttin der Orakel und des Übersinnlichen zählen. Als Göttin des Wassers gab und nahm sie Leben zugleich. 

Letzteres war das Ziel der verführerischen Kriegsgöttin Riga. Der Klang von Schwertern, die Todes- und Schmerzensschreie der Gegner waren ihr liebstes Lied. Neben dem Krieg - wofür sie am gefürchtetsten war - war sie auch die Patronin des Todes und der Zerstörung. Doch hatte auch sie ihren guten Nutzen. Denn ihr Mond erhellte die Nacht, ihr Feuer wärmte während der kältesten Stunden und sowohl im kleinen wie im großen Rahmen stand sie für die Unterdrückten ein und bestrafte jeden, der einem anderen Wesen die Freiheit nahm. 

Ihrerseits waren die beiden Göttin und ihre Anhänger der Meinung, daß sie viel mehr Nutzen hatten als ihre „faulen" Feinde. Jeder konnte ein paar stinkende Pflanzen anbauen und Gerichte wurden überflüssig, wenn nur noch eine Partei lebte. Sie waren angewidert von der sanften und liebevollen Art der anderen Unsterblichen. 

Diese Einstellung teilten ihre Nachkommen. Die Gavrakk. Sie waren kriegerisch, steinhart, meistens gefühlskalt und im Vergleich zu den zivilisierten Ansah Barbaren. Sie liebten wie Riga das Feuer und ihr bevorzugtes Heim waren Vulkane und heiße Steppen. Die Gavrakk waren nicht häßlich, ähnelten sogar den Ansah, aber sie hatten eine gefährliche Aura und waren oft ungepflegt. Sie hatten Flügel mit wasserblauen Federn oder roten, die in Flammen standen. Ihre Haare waren entweder silbern oder feuerrot - wie die ihrer Göttinnen - die Augen rabenschwarz, dazu scharlachrote Haut. 

Und da die Gavrakk keinen Gott des Tages hatten, war es bei ihnen immer Nacht. 

Doch nun, da Ihr wißt, um wen es sich handelt, zu der Geschichte...   


In einer wunderschönen, sonnenerleuchteten Stadt - gebaut ganz aus weißem Marmor, verziert mit Gold, kostbaren Edelsteinen und der Schönheit der Natur - saß ein junger Mann in weiß-goldener Rüstung im Staatszimmer des Palastes auf einem Thron. Seine makellosen, weißen, golden schimmernden Flügel zuckten vor Aufregung, als ein anderer Mann durch die große Doppeltür kam. 

Der honigblonde Soldat kniete nieder vor dem Thron seines geliebten Befehlshabers, wartete schweigend, bis er ihm erlaubte, sich zu erheben. 

„Erhebe Dich, mein Blutsbruder." 

Dankbar stand der jüngere Soldat auf und berichtete aufgeregt und nicht nur ein bißchen ängstlich, „mein verehrter Heerführer, soeben ist ein Bote von einem Wachposten im äußersten Süden eingetroffen. Etwa Hundert Krieger der großen Plage sind auf dem Weg in unsere Richtung!" 

Sofort sprang der junge Feldherr in Alarmbereitschaft. „Wann sind sie dort vorbeigekommen? 

„Sie sind dort vor 35 Stunden vorbeigekommen, mein Herr." 

„Wenn Pausen von sechs Stunden je Tag... oder Nacht, bei ihnen, veranschlagt werden und wir bedenken, daß sie in unserem Gebiet schlechter vorankommen, nicht die Abkürzungen unseres Boten kennen und die Truppenstärke ihre Geschwindigkeit verringert, werden sie uns vermutlich am Abend des übermorgigen Tages erreichen. Kann der Bote zu mir kommen oder soll ich zur Klinik?" 

„Ich befürchte, das wird keinen Sinn haben, verehrter Befehlshaber Kam. Der Bote ist verstorben. Um uns schneller zu erreichen, ist er durch das Tal des Todes geritten..." 

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Möge Teel seiner Seele gnädig sein und ihm eine gute Wiedergeburt geben!", flehte der bestürzte Feldherr seinen Schutzgott an. 

Das Tal des Todes war die Grenze zwischen dem Gebiet der „großen Plage" - wie man Riga aus Angst nannte, ihren Namen auszusprechen - und Teels Anhängern. Man flog rund 20 Stunden lang durch sengende Hitze von ihrer Seite, einem wunderschönen Urwald, zu dem Lava speienden Vulkan auf der anderen Seite. Für Rigas Krieger war das Magma ungefährlich, aber bei jedem anderen verfaulte das Fleisch, das damit in Berührung gekommen war, bis sich der ganze Körper auflöste. Heilen konnte nur Riga selbst die Opfer. 

„Er ist ein wahrer Held, der sein Leben für die Sicherheit und das Überleben von uns allen geopfert hat. Teel wird ihn dafür belohnen und ihm eine gute Wiedergeburt geben." 

„So wird es sein, Soldat. Informiere Du die Familie des Boten und setze die Trauerfeier an, ich werde die Götter über den neuesten Angriff informieren." 

„Ja, mein verehrter Feldherr." 

Wenn der andere Soldat gegangen war, flog Kam zur Beruhigung eine Runde durch den Saal. #Wie soll ich nur die Plage bekämpfen? Ich bin doch erst für ein paar Wochen der Befehlshaber! Ich wäre noch nicht einmal Feldherr geworden, hätten die Götter nicht schnell einen Nachfolger gebraucht, weil mein Vorgänger in der letzten Schlacht starb. Es sagen zwar alle, daß ich ein Held bin und alle respektieren mich, aber ich hab doch nur gemacht, was alle getan hätten.# 

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, daß er mit den Göttern sprechen konnte. Er kniete vor den zwei Statuen nieder und bat „Teel! Hain! Meine geliebten und verehrten Götter, beehrt mich niederes Wesen mit Eurer Anwesenheit. Ich flehe Euch an! Wir haben ein großes Problem. Die große Plage ist auf dem Weg zu uns." Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als die Götter erschienen. 

„Kam, beruhige Dich erst einmal und berichte mir dann, was geschehen ist", beruhigte ihn Teel und setzte sich auf den Thron rechts von Kams. Teel war ein Mann Mitte 20 mit goldenem Haar, zart blauer Haut und weißen Augen. Er trug einen weißen Umhang, der genau dem Ton seiner Flügel entsprach. Eine Krone mit einem Planetenball aus Edelsteinen hielt seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

„Das hört sich clever an!", gluckste Hain. Er war genau das Gegenteil vom ruhigen Teel, ein vor Lebensfreude sprudelnder Teenager mit erdbraunen Haaren, bronzener Haut und grünen Augen. Er trug nur einen grünen Lendenschurz und einen Blumenkranz auf dem Kopf. Dafür zwitscherten mehrere Vögel von seinen Schultern, ein winziges Kaninchen knabberte an den Blüten. „Hey, Du kannst nicht meine Krone essen, Kleines!" 

„Hain, wenn Du ein Nagetier auf Deinem Kopf schlafen läßt, mußt Du damit rechnen, daß es Deinen Kranz anfrißt. Sieh Dir das an, Kam! Hain war Baden und hat sich nicht abgetrocknet und jetzt macht er wieder den ganzen Fußboden naß", beschwerte sich der ältere Gott. 

„Ich wollte, aber dann hätte ich mein Kaninchen geweckt! Na komm her! Komm zu Hain!", animierte er eine Katze, auf seinen Schoß zu springen. Weil es keine Raubtiere gab in Hains Wirkungsbereich, waren Katze und Vögel auch keine Feinde. 

„Können wir jetzt zurück zur Attacke von Riga kommen?", tadelte Teel seinen jüngeren Bruder. Er mochte ihn wirklich gerne, aber es war eine Schande, daß Hain als Gott des Lebens für immer ein unreifer Jüngling bleiben mußte. 

„Es tut mir so leid! Kam, was ist passiert?" 

„Mein Assistent berichtete mir vor ein paar Minuten, daß uns ein Bote erreicht hat mit der Nachricht, daß die große Plage mit Hundert Kriegern auf dem Weg ist. Nach meinen Berechnungen wird sie Übermorgen Abend ankommen." 

Der Gott des Tages wurde ganz bedrückt und sofort sahen sie durch die großen Fenster, daß es draußen dunkler wurde. „Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen! So viele meiner Freunde sind dabei gestorben! Ich bin es leid! Warum muß ich die Verantwortung für so viele Leben tragen? Ich will das nicht machen und ich habe es nie gewollt und...", er fing an zu schluchzen, die ganze Verantwortung, die er tragen mußte - gefangen in diesem jungen Körper für alle Ewigkeit - war manchmal selbst für einen Sohn des Universums zu viel. 

Teel stand seufzend auf von seinem Thron und ging zu dem seines Bruders. Er nahm den jüngeren Gott in den Arm und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Denn der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte noch mit einem anderen Fluch zu leben: Für jede Träne gab es einen neuen Regenguß und das Tageslicht hang von seiner Stimmung ab. So hatte er nicht einmal ein bißchen Privatsphäre. 

Kam fühlte sich auf einmal sehr hilflos. Er hatte einen schluchzenden Gott neben sich, die Plage griff an und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte, weil sein Gott damit beschäftigt war, zu trösten. „Hain, Teel, ich verstehe, daß Ihr jetzt nicht gestört werden wollt, aber ich werde mit ein paar Leuten den Kriegern entgegenfliegen. Kannst Du bitte die Truppen 24 Stunden von hier entfernt plazieren?" 

„Kein Problem."   


Auf einem anderen Planeten saß zur selben Zeit eine junge Frau an einen leise vor sich hin plätschernden Bach in einem exotischen Wald. Sie trug eine silberne Rüstung, die ihre feuerroten Haare und ihre schwarze Haut zur Geltung brachte, ein Schwert hang an ihrer Hüfte, Helm und Handschuhe lagen neben ihr. Aus roten Augen sah sie bedrückt auf den kleinen Bach. 

Ihr Lieblingsplatz, ein feuerspeiender Riesen-Vulkan auf einem Planeten am anderen Ende der Galaxie war verloschen und weil sie keinen anderen finden konnte, hatte sie sich notgedrungen auf diesen Planeten zurückgezogen. Sie brauchte manchmal Zeit für sich, um nachzudenken, was sie tat, sich zu versichern, daß es richtig war und sie es tun mußte. 

#Wasser und Erde sind normalerweise ja nicht meine Elemente - schon von Natur aus nicht - aber diese Landschaft wirkt seltsam beruhigend auf mich. Vielleicht werde ich noch dieses Mal noch mehr von dem Planeten erkunden, ansonsten das nächste Mal. Es ist ungewohnt für mich, sich im Tageslicht aufzuhalten, aber so schlecht finde ich es gar nicht. Ich frage mich, wie es wohl ist, wenn man immer in der Sonne lebt... Ob die Anhänger von Teel es mögen, wenn er die Sonne auf sie scheinen läßt, oder ob sie sich beschweren, wenn es so heißt ist? Hm, ich könnte es herausfinden..." 

„Hör auf damit, Riga! Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn Du zum Feind gehst!", beschimpfte sie sich selbst. „Du bist ein dummes Kind, nichts anderes! Du hast die Nacht, Du hast den Mond, Tod und Krieg verbeugen sich vor Dir und Du willst das Sonnenlicht haben, den Tag! Am Ende fängst Du noch an und predigst Deinen Kriegern Liebe! Das ist ja SOO ekelerregend, wie Du Dich verhältst! Du solltest Dich schämen! Ich bin ja eine schöne Göttin des Krieges und Todes...", seufzte sie und ließ den Kopf noch mehr hängen. 

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Einfall und sie sprang auf. Schnell machte sie ihre Flügel unsichtbar - das schützte sie auch vor Nässe - dann reichte eine göttliche Handbewegung, um ihren Panzer verschwinden zu lassen und gegen einen engen roten - alte Gewohnheiten starben schwer - Lederanzug einzutauschen. 

Zuerst tippte sie ihre nackten Füße vorsichtig in den Bach, ging immer ein paar Zentimeter weiter rein, bis sie in der Mitte stand und sich kichernd bespritzte. #Das macht Spaß! Warum hab ich das nie vorher versucht?! Wenn mich meine Krieger so sehen... ach, wie sollen sie mich schon finden? Sterbliche können nicht hierher kommen, es gibt keine Bewohner hier und niemand weiß, daß ich hier bin! Eine Kriegsgöttin muß auch mal Spaß haben!#   


Wenn Hain ging, um mit den Soldaten Übungen zu machen, fühlte sich Teel überflüssig. Er war kein guter Krieger, seine Stärke waren Strategien - wenn überhaupt - und die hatte er schon erarbeitet. Seine Aufgabe war es nun mal, Frieden zu bringen, nicht Krieg! Deshalb teleportierte er sich zu seinem geheimen Lieblingsplatz, den nicht einmal Hain kannte. 

Während er alleine an einem Bach entlang lief, dachte er nach. #Nein, Hain und ich verstehen uns nicht wirklich so gut, wie die Sterblichen denken. Natürlich, er ist mein Bruder und es gibt kein anderes Lebewesen, daß ich so sehr liebe wie ihn. Aber das ist einfach, wenn es niemand anderes gibt, mit dem ich meine Zeit verbringen kann. Die Gelehrten sind ganz unterhaltsam, aber für sie bin ich immer nur der Gott. Ich müßte andere Götter haben, mit denen ich meine Zeit verbringen kann. Aber ich kenne keine anderen, außer Hain, Melosra und Riga. 

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie Riga und Melosra sind, wenn wir nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Fühlen sie sich manchmal genauso einsam? Die Leute sagen immer, daß Melosra die ganze Zeit schläft. Dann ist Riga alleine mit ihren Kriegern. Okay, für die Kriegsgöttin sollte das keine allzu schlimme Strafe sein, aber es muß doch manchmal langweilig sein. Kein Sterblicher ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für sie und Melosra kämpft auch nicht so gut. Die hab ja sogar ICH besiegen können! Und das will etwas heißen! 

Wie mag sie überhaupt aussehen? Ich finde es dumm, daß sich alle Götter bei den Kämpfen maskieren! Vielleicht werden die anderen es auch nicht mehr machen, wenn ich damit aufhöre. Aber dann wissen alle, wie ich aussehe und ich weiß nicht, wie die aussehen. Das ist ungerecht! Ich könnte mich als einer von ihren Soldaten verkleiden und in ihr Lager einschleichen... Das ist gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee! Wenn Hain das rausfindet, wird er zwar toben, aber er muß es ja nicht herausfinden. Wenn es mir nicht mehr gefällt, kann ich immer noch zurück. Aber heute habe ich keine Lust dazu! 

Okay, überleg mal, Teel, wie kannst Du Riga ärgern, ohne Dich auf eine Konfrontation mit ihr einzulassen? Hey, das ist gut! Ich kann mich dahinschleichen und ihre Krieger mit Weisheit und Friedensliebe segnen! Da wird sie garantiert ausflippen! Und vielleicht antwortet sie mir auch. Dann würde uns beiden nicht mehr so langweilig sein. Oder ich tauche doch einfach unmaskiert bei ihr auf. Dann hält sie das für ein Ablenkungsmanöver, scheucht ihre Truppen raus und ich mache sie lächerlich!# Bei dem Gedanken konnte er ein lautes Lachen nicht zurückhalten.   


Riga hatte schon für eine ganze Weile das Gefühl gehabt, daß eine andere Person in der Nähe war. Aber sie hatte nicht näher darauf geachtet. Niemand würde sie wiedererkennen und sie konnte die andere Person immer noch töten. 

Dann hörte sie das Lachen eines Mannes. Ein fröhliches Lachen. Sie könnte sich einen Spaß daraus machen, zuerst vor ihm zu erscheinen, mit ihm zu flirten und dann ihre wahre Identität offenbaren. Das würde ein Spaß sein! Schnell ging sie in die Richtung der Geräusche. 

„Hallo, ist da jemand?", rief die Göttin. 

#Das kann nicht sein! Wer hat meinen Platz gefunden? Sie muß die Natur genauso lieben wie ich, um hierher zu kommen. Es muß eine lange Reise gewesen sein, denn in der Nähe ist kein bewohnter Planet.# „Ja, hallo?" Er sah eine junge Frau und rief, „ich bin hier!" Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihre Blicke sich trafen, war es um ihn geschehen. Liebe auf den ersten Blick! 

Vor Schreck keuchte Riga, als sich ihr Blick mit dem des Mannes traf. Das war nicht geplant gewesen! Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis sie blinzeln mußten. Plötzlich hatte die Göttin alle Lust verloren, mit dem blonden Mann zu spielen. #Ich habe mich verliebt! Ich habe mich tatsächlich verliebt! Das ist nicht möglich!# „Hallo", grüßte sie, plötzlich schüchtern. 

Teels weiße Flügel breiteten sich zu ihrer vollen imposanten Größe aus und er landete mit einem Flügelschlag direkt vor ihr. „Hallo." #Soll ich ehrlich sein oder auf Nummer sicher gehen? Es ist nicht gut, zu lügen, denn dann wird sie mir nie vertrauen# „Ich bin Teel, wie ist Dein Name?" 

„Hallo Teel, ich bin Riga." 

#So ein Zufall!# „Das ist... äh... toll. Kommst Du oft hierher?" 

„Nein, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier." 

„Ich komme hierher für Jahrtausende! In dieser Umgebung kann ich am Besten nachdenken. Wenn es hier sauberes Trinkwasser geben würde, könnten meine Anhänger wunderbar hier siedeln. Aber leider ist es nicht geeignet für höhere Lebewesen, deshalb gibt es hier auch nur Pflanzen." 

„Deine Anhänger?" 

„Ja! Ich bin Teel." 

„Ich weiß." 

„Nein, mit Teel meine ich den Gott Teel. Gott der Weisheit, des Friedens, der Sonne, hast Du schon mal von mir gehört?" 

#Oh Götter, was habe ich nur gemacht! Ich kann mich doch nicht in den Gott des Friedens verlieben! Zum Glück wird er mich nicht mehr wollen, wenn er herausfindet, wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin.# „Ah, dann ist das Dein Werk?", wich Riga der Frage aus. 

„Nein, das ist von alleine entstanden. Wieso bist Du gar nicht überrascht?" 

Jetzt war es Zeit für die Wahrheit. Und sie wollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wenn nur, damit er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. „Weil ich Riga bin. Und mit Riga meine ich die Göttin Riga. Göttin des Krieges, des Todes, der Zerstörung, hast Du schon mal von mir gehört?", wiederholte sie die Frage. 

„Natürlich! Und die Göttin Riga unterhält sich auch mit mir! Wir sind ja solche Freunde, daß sie meine Anhänger umbringt!" 

„Wenn Du genau hinfühlen würdest, könntest Du es spüren. Aber ich will Dir keinen Vorwurf machen, ich habe es auch nicht früh genug gemerkt." In dem Moment wechselte sie in ihre Rüstung und ihre roten Flügel aus Flammen wurden sichtbar. Sie stand mit dem Schwert in Angriffsposition, „komme ich Dir so bekannter vor?!" 

„Oh Götter! MIST!" Schnell wechselte Teel auch in seine Rüstung. „Was willst Du, Plage?", knurrte er voller Verachtung. 

„Dich", antwortete Riga gelassen. Sie hatte gewußt, daß er so reagieren würde. 

„Du bekommst mich nicht dazu, die Seiten zu wechseln! NIEMALS! Und jetzt verschwinde von MEINEM Planeten!" 

Lachend nahm sie ihren Helm ab und steckte ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide, „jetzt reg Dich doch nicht so auf, Kleiner!" 

„Wie bitte? ICH soll mich nicht aufregen? Du kommst auf meinen Planeten, während Deine Krieger dabei sind, meine himmlische Stadt zu überfallen, bringst meine Leute um, zwingst mich, gegen meine Natur zu handeln und Dich zu bekämpfen und dann sagst Du mir, ich soll mich nicht aufregen?", tobte der sonst immer ruhige Gott. 

Riga sah besorgt zum Himmel. Durch die Wut des anderen Gottes jagte eine Windböe nach der anderen durch die Bäume. #Hoffentlich wird er nicht richtig wütend, dann gibt es mit den Blitzen wieder ein Unwetter! Oder wenn Melosra angelockt wurde...# Die Göttin des Wassers hatte als ständigen Begleiter den Regen. Deshalb ging Riga ihr am liebsten aus dem Weg. „Kannst Du bitte mal damit aufhören? Man kann ja sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen!" 

„Erst ziehst Du Dein Feuer aus meinem Wald zurück!" Riga stand durch ihre Wut in einer drei Meter hohen und fünf Meter breiten Feuersbrunst, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete. 

Die junge Göttin sah sich verlegen um. „Verdammt sei das Universum!", fluchte sie. „Warum kann es uns keinen extra Wettergott geben?!" 

„Das sagt mein Bruder auch immer, wenn er aus Versehen Überschwemmungen macht." 

„Ach ja, Hain ist ja auch der Gott der Luft. Würde mal gerne sehen, was Leben sagt, wenn er mit seinen Überschwemmungen seine geliebten Pflanzen versäuft!" 

„Das hat er noch nie gemacht, weil ich dann immer aufpasse, daß nichts kaputt geht. Und normalerweise schicke ich ihn dann zu Euch", grinste Hain. 

„DESHALB werden meine Vulkane immer abgekühlt! Clever, clever!" 

„Ja, wir sind eben clever, wir Götter des Lichts!" Der Unsterbliche setzte sich auf die Wiese, die sie erreicht hatten und wechselte in dem Moment wieder in seinen Umhang. Zu seiner Überraschung setzte sich Riga neben ihn. 

„Weisheit, magst Du es, Krieg zu führen?" 

„Nein! Es ist gegen meine Natur, Riga. Ich erhalte Leben und baue auf, während der Krieg Leben nimmt und zerstört. Um jeden Toten - egal auf welcher Seite er kämpfte - trauere ich, war er doch eine Schöpfung von mir. Du würdest Deine Soldaten nicht haben, hätte Hain ihnen nicht das Leben gegeben und hätte ich ihnen nicht die Fähigkeit geschenkt, zu denken." 

„Trotzdem habt Ihr nur den Tag und die Sonne, wir nur die Nacht und den Mond. Ihr werdet von der Sonne gewärmt, wir vom Feuer. Ihr lebt in Ritterlichkeit, Wonne und Überfluß, während meine Krieger Monster sind - welche Ihr zurecht als Barbaren bezeichnet - die keine Freude kennen und ständig hungern. Warum?" 

„Riga, es war Deine Entscheidung, jetzt mußt Du zu ihr stehen. Du hättest immer zu uns kommen können und wir hätten Euch aufgenommen, hätten Euch an allem teilhaben lassen, was wir besitzen, hätten jeden Leib Brot und jedes Glas Wein mit Euch geteilt. Aber Du wolltest uns bekämpfen, weil Du die Heiligkeit unserer himmlischen Stadt für Dich alleine willst." 

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben und ich werde Dir das nicht vorwerfen, aber manchmal ist selbst mir der Krieg über. Ich habe gegen eine ordentliche Schlacht nichts einzuwenden, aber ich möchte auch in Frieden leben, möchte mich nicht darum sorgen müssen, wie ich meine Nachfahren ernähre und ob wir unser Land in der nächsten Nacht noch besitzen. Ich möchte den Tag genießen, die Wärme der Sonne spüren." 

„Weißt Du, was ich gerade denke?" 

„Was denn?" 

„Das wir uns ergänzen. Hast Du schon einmal von der Lehre der Balance gehört?" 

„Licht und Dunkelheit müssen sich verbinden, um Großes zu erschaffen?" 

„Ja, genau. Sieh doch ein mal, was wir erschaffen haben. Aus der Verbindung von Hain und mir - zwei Göttern des Lichts und des Guten, des Friedens - sind die Ansah entstanden. Aus der Verbindung von Dir und Melosra - zwei Göttin der Dunkelheit, die das Böse darstellen - sind die Gavrakk hervorgegangen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sich meine Ansah und Deine Gavrakk vermischen?" 

„Wir hätten ein Volk, daß die Stärken von Licht und Dunkelheit vereinigt. Sie könnten genauso in Krieg wie auch in Frieden leben..." Nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, schüttelte die Göttin den Kopf, „nein, das ist unmöglich. Sie sind zu verschieden, wie sollen sie sich verlieben können und glücklich miteinander werden?" 

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an! Und haben wir uns nicht auch verlieben können, Riga?" 

„Ja, schon, aber wir handeln nicht nach diesen Gefühlen. Sie sind falsch, es ist nicht gut für uns und unsere Nachfahren, wenn wir DAS tun." Eine Liebe zwischen Sterblichen von Licht und Dunkelheit war schon solch eine Sünde für sie, daß sie es nicht mal aussprechen konnte. Und Götter... 

„Wieso nicht? Woher willst Du wissen, daß es falsch ist, wenn Du es noch nicht probiert hast?" Kurzerhand küßte der Gott des Friedens die verführerischen Kriegsgöttin. 

Riga mußte gestehen, nie zuvor hatte sich etwas so gut und richtig angefühlt, wie von dem honigblonden Gott geküßt zu werden. „Wir können das nicht machen, Hain. Wir bringen Unglück über unsere Völker. Wie sollen wir uns noch bekämpfen, wenn wir uns lieben? Ich habe niemals den Mann zu Töten versucht, den ich geliebt habe. Aber Du bist der Gott des Friedens, es geht nicht." 

„Doch, das geht. Denke darüber nach. Stell Dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir alle glücklich und fröhlich zusammen wären. Hain und Melosra würden gar nicht so schlecht zusammenpassen, nach allem, was ich über sie gehört habe." Er runzelte plötzlich seine Stirn und lauschte einer Stimme, die nur er hörte. „Mein Bruder ruft mich, ich muß sofort in die himmlische Stadt. Aber ich werd wieder hierher kommen." 

Riga starrte dem anderen Gott nach, wie er sich mit seinen weißen Federn in den Himmel erhob und plötzlich verschwand. In einer lodernden Flamme verschwand auch sie. Sie hatte einen Krieg zu planen! Oder zu verhindern...   


Die nächsten zwei Stunden studierte Riga in ihrem Zelt strategische Karten - während ihre Krieger das Nachtlager aufschlugen - und versuchte, aus Teels früheren Strategien zu erahnen, wo er und seine Ansah auf ihre Gavrakk warten würde. 

Unbedingt wollte sie sich selbst und dem anderen Gott beweisen, daß sie nicht in ihn verliebt war und kein Problem damit hatte, seine ganzen Nachkommen zu vernichten und die himmlische Stadt zu erobern. Das Bergland auf diesem Planet war die einzig fruchtbare Stelle weit und breit, darum kämpften sie so erbittert. Nur Hain konnte Land fruchtbar machen, natürliche Lebensräume, in denen man Nahrung anbauen und jagen konnte, gab es kaum, also mußten sie immer die Ansah vertreiben. 

Riga hatte gefunden, was sie suchte. 24 Stunden von der Stadt entfernt, war ein Gebirgsmassiv mit vielen Schluchten. Vor langer Zeit hatte sich ein Lavastrom den Weg durch den Berg geschmolzen, jetzt war der etwa einen Kilometer lange Tunnel waldreich. Es war unmöglich, von ihrer Seite zu sehen, was in oder hinter dem einzigen Durchgang lauerte. #Die ideale Falle! Aber diesmal drehe ich den Spieß um. Ich werde viele Krieger verlieren, wenn ich mir den Weg durch die feindliche Front bahne, aber den Ansah geht es genauso. Und wenn wir den Tunnel unter unsere Kontrolle kriegen, können wir nach unserem Belieben die himmlische Stadt angreifen!# 

Nachdem sie in die Generalstabskarte ihre Kriegsstrategie eingezeichnet hatte, verließ sie das Kommandozelt, ging nach draußen zu ihren Kriegern und schwörte sie auf den neuen Schlachtplan ein. Auf keinen Fall durften ihre Männer in Panik geraten, sonst war die beste Taktik nutzlos.   


Teel mußte sich zusammenreißen, um Hains aufgeregten Vorschlägen für ihre Kriegsstrategie wenigstens soweit zu folgen, daß sein Bruder nicht merkte, daß er gar nicht richtig hinhörte. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, über die hübsche Kriegsgöttin nachzudenken, die er in seinem Wald getroffen hatte. #Ob sie noch einmal kommt? Ob sie das nächste Mal Soldaten mitbringt und mir dort auflauert? Oder ob sie es einfach vergißt? Mich einfach vergißt?# 

„Teel? Teel, hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?" 

„Hä? Ähm... ja, natürlich. Ich finde ganz toll, was Du da machen willst." 

„Teel, ich weiß, daß Du den Krieg nicht besonders magst, aber wir müssen unsere Ansah gemeinsam in die Schlacht führen und dafür mußt Du wissen, mit welcher Strategie wir kämpfen." 

Der ältere Gott setzte sein bestes schuldbewußtes Gesicht auf und entschuldigte sich zerknirscht, „es tut mir leid, Hain. Ich denke nur nicht gerne an den Krieg." 

„Das weiß ich, mein großer Bruder. Aber wenn Riga uns angreift, müssen wir uns verteidigen, oder sie wird die himmlische Stadt bekommen. Und das willst Du doch auch nicht, hm?" 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Gavrakk werden meine schöne Landschaft zerstören und die Tiere jagen. Aber ich habe gedacht, daß wir vielleicht nicht kämpfen müssen." 

„Was hast Du für eine Idee? Du weißt, als Gott des Friedens würde ich lieber einen Friedensvertrag aushandeln, als einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen." 

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, daß Du mir zuhören würdest! Also, ich könnte das Land der Gavrakk segnen, so, daß es auch fruchtbar wird. Und wir vier zusammen können eine Grenze schaffen, die für Sterbliche unüberwindbar ist, dann brauchen sie uns nicht mehr anzugreifen und wir können uns sicher sein, daß sie es nicht mehr können." 

„Sterbliche können nur bis zu einer gewissen Höhe fliegen, dann ist die Luft zu dünn für sie. Wir könnten eine riesige Mauer bauen... Wie bist Du auf diese Idee gekommen, Hain?" 

„Ich weiß nicht... Ist mir einfach so eingefallen. Wieso, darf ich keine gute Idee haben?" 

„Natürlich kannst Du auch eine geniale Idee haben! Du hast andauernd welche, kleiner Bruder!", beschwichtigte Teel den jüngeren Gott. „Wir könnten zu Riga und Melosra gehen und ihnen diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten. Denn unglücklicherweise können wir diese Mauer nicht alleine bauen. So, wie wir sie mit unseren göttlichen Kräften erstellen können, können die anderen Götter sie wieder entfernen. Und dann hätten sie alles fruchtbare Land." 

„Das stimmt. Soll ich gehen?" 

„Nein!" #Hain darf auf keinen Fall zu Riga, sonst wird sie ihm vielleicht sagen, daß ich mit ihr gesprochen habe...# „Ich meine, Du mußt unsere Soldaten weiter anführen. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht einen Angriff startet, genau dann, wenn wir beide bei ihr sind. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, daß unsere Ansah von uns beiden in die Schlacht geführt werden müssen. Ich kann zu Riga gehen." 

„Aber..." 

„Du weißt doch, Du bist der Gott des Lebens, aber Du kannst trotzdem besser Krieg führen als ich. Außerdem wird niemand meine Abwesenheit bemerken, weil ich ohnehin selten bei den Soldaten bin." 

„Na gut, aber sei vorsichtig." 

„Danke, Bruder!" Teel teleportierte sich vom Palast direkt in Rigas Zelt.   


Die rothaarige Göttin bemerkte eine andere göttliche Präsenz sofort, „verschwinde, Melosra! Ich muß arbeiten und ich habe keine Lust, daß Du mir alles naß machst!" 

„Deine Freundin ist nicht hier und wenn Du mich nicht verärgerst, werde ich auch kein Unwetter machen", erklärte ihr eine ruhige Männerstimme. 

„Teel!", knurrte Riga und drehte sich genervt zu dem älteren Gott um. Er lümmelte sich gemütlich auf ihrem Bett. Die Flügel hinter dem Rücken ausgespannt und ihm Luft zuwedelnd, stützte er seinen Kopf auf die linke Hand, hielt in der rechten eine sich drehende Planetenkugel und hatte die Beine bequem ausgestreckt. 

„Hallo, Süße! Du freust Dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen?" 

„Laß die Spielchen, Weisheit, und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zelt!" 

„Aber Riga, was ist denn in Dich gefahren?!", entrüstete er sich. Natürlich wußte der Gott genau, was los war, aber er wollte auf die Unschuldskarte setzen. 

„Warum bist Du hier, Teel?" 

„Weil ich Dich sehen wollte. Und weil ich Dir ein Angebot machen will." 

„Dann sag es mir, damit Du verschwindest." Rigas Blick schweifte immer zwischen Teel und dem Eingang ihres Zeltes. 

„Sterbliche können mich nicht sehen." 

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Teel!", knurrte die Göttin. 

„Okay, okay! Hain und ich wollen Dir ein Angebot machen. Wenn Deine Leute uns nicht mehr angreifen, wird Hain Euer Land segnen und es fruchtbar machen. Damit wir uns sicher sein können, daß Ihr Euren Teil der Abmachung einhaltet, müssen Du und Melosra uns helfen, auf unsere Grenze eine Mauer zu bauen, so hoch, daß kein Sterblicher sie überfliegen kann." 

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." 

„Wird Melosra zustimmen?" 

„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber zu dritt können wir die Mauer schon bauen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir diesen unheiligen Konflikt endlich beenden könnten und keiner von uns dabei das Gesicht verlieren müßte." 

„Das möchte ich auch. Bitte, Riga, setze Dich zu mir." Er deutete mit der Planeten-Hand neben sich auf das Bett. 

Seufzend tat die Göttin, wie geheißen. „Was jetzt?" 

„Wenn wir die Mauer bauen brauchen Dich Deine Nachkommen nicht mehr. Bitte komm mit mir", bat der Gott der Weisheit. 

„Das ist unmöglich, Teel!" 

„Es ist nicht unmöglich und ich sollte das doch wissen, wo ich die Weisheit des ganzen Universums in mir vereine." 

„Ja, aber ich kann meine Nachkommen nicht zurücklassen. Sie brauchen mich vielleicht nicht mehr, um sie in den Krieg zu führen, aber sie brauchen mich noch als ihre Mutter. Sie können doch nicht alleine für sich sorgen!" 

„Na gut, dann werden wir eben nicht die Mauer bauen!" 

„Du bist unlogisch." 

„Ja, ich bin unlogisch. Aber ich liebe Dich, Riga, und ich werde Dich nicht zurücklassen auf dieser Seite. Dafür bist Du mir zu wichtig. Du bist mein Leben, mein Herz, ich kann nicht mehr ohne Dich sein." 

„Süße Worte, aber doch so leer, Teel, ohne Bedeutung. Du mußt gehen zu Deinen Nachkommen, ich muß bleiben bei meinen Nachkommen. Ich habe Dir von Anfang an gesagt, daß es unglücklich mit uns enden wird." 

„Ich habe nie akzeptiert, was mir das Schicksal angeboten hat. Ich habe immer versucht, alles zu bekommen und selbst wenn ich das nicht erreichte, bekam ich mehr, als ich am Anfang bekommen sollte. Wenn wir nicht auf einer Seite der Mauer sein können, dann möchte ich zumindest, daß Du Dich zu mir als Deinem Gefährten bekennst." 

„Welchen Sinn soll das haben?" 

„Unseren Nachkommen wird es zu denken geben. Sie werden vielleicht unserem Beispiel folgen und dann brauchen wir keine Mauer mehr. Zumindest kann es nicht schaden." 

„Ich kann Dir im Moment eine Nacht geben, Gott der Weisheit, danach sehen wir weiter..."   


Weil Hain sich ohne seinen Bruder schnell langweilte - obwohl er seinen Bruder auch langweilig fand - teleportierte er sich zu Melosra. Wenn Teel mit Riga sprechen ging, war es nur weise, wenn er versuchte, die Göttin des Schlafes zu überzeugen. Zudem hatten sie einiges gemeinsam. Allem voran da Wasser. Wenn Melosra weinte, gab es Regenstürze und wenn Hain weinte, genauso. 

Neugierig sah er sich in der Kammer um, in der er gelandet war. Er stand in der großen Kuppel im Inneren eines blauen Felsen. Hain konnte kaum etwas erkennen, aber der Raum schien leer zu sein, bis auf einen Fluß in der Mitte, der den ständig fallenden Regen aus der Halle führte und eine Figur nicht weit entfernt von ihm. Unter einem kleinen Felsvorsprung konnte er eine Silhouette erkennen. 

Als er näher kam, sah er die schönste Frau, die er je getroffen hatte, schlafen. Sie hatte mondsilbernes Haar und zarte Elfenbeinhaut, war in seinem Alter, vielleicht 18 Jahre. Als sie plötzlich ihre Augen öffnete, sah er in zwei Obsidiane. 

„Hallo, wer bist Du?", fragte die junge Frau mit samtiger, zarter Stimme, das genaue Gegenteil zu Rigas feuriger und energischer. Gemächlich setzte sie sich auf und rückte ihr schwarzes Chiffonkleid zurecht. 

„Ich... ich... Hallo, ich bin H... Hain." 

Sie legte eine zierliche kleine Hand in seine und ließ sich hoch helfen. „Mein Name ist Melosra, ich bin die Göttin des Schlafes und Traumes. Weshalb hast Du meine Ruhe gestört?" 

„Oh, es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht wecken!" 

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, es braucht Dir nicht Leid zu tun. Weshalb hast Du mich aufgesucht, Hain? Ersuchst Du meine Hilfe, weil Du keinen Schlaf finden kannst?" 

„Na ja, ich kann schon lange nicht mehr in Ruhe schlafen, aber das ist wohl nichts Besonderes, wenn man Krieg führen muß." 

Zwei Schläge mit ihren blauen Flügeln - die nicht aus Federn sondern aus Wasser bestanden - dann lag Melosra auf ihrer Thronliege. Auf dem Herrschersitz waren mit bunten Edelsteinen Bilder von ihr gestaltet. „Erzähle mir von dem Krieg, den Du führst." #Er ist so voller Sanftheit, ich habe nie einen Anhänger von mir gesehen, der solchen Frieden und solche Ruhe ausstrahlt. Ich weiß, daß er der Gott Hain ist, ich habe ihn von dem Moment gespürt, in dem er hier erschien, aber er hat solch angenehme Schwingungen, ich will nicht, daß er schon jetzt geht. Er ist der erste seit Jahren, der zu mir gekommen ist.# 

Hain folgte ihr verwirrt zu der Liege, setzte sich an das Fußende. #Soll sie etwa nicht wissen, wer ich bin? Sie kann doch fühlen, daß ich ein Gott bin!# „Melosra, den Krieg, den ich führen muß, obwohl ich nicht möchte, führe ich gegen Dich. Gegen Deine Nachkommen." 

„Erzähle mir von dem Krieg, den Du gegen meine Nachkommen führst." 

„Hä? Du weißt doch selber darüber Bescheid." 

Melosra schüttelte traurig den Kopf und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, „niemand mag meine Gesellschaft. Riga hat mir verboten, zu den Lagern ihrer Soldaten zu kommen und meine Nachkommen dulden mich nur, weil sie mir nicht verbieten können, dort zu sein. Niemand erzählt mir, was geschieht. Riga sagt, daß ich, wenn ich den Mond scheinen lasse, ihren Kriegern Schlaf gebe, sie nicht belästige und ihr während der Gefechte aus dem Weg gehe, ich meine Schuldigkeit getan habe." 

„Aber warum denn? Sie ist doch Deine Schwester! Und die Gavrakk sind auch DEINE Nachkommen!" 

„Aber ich kann nicht kämpfen und ich bin keine gute Kriegerin. Und überall wo ich hingehe, regnet es. Deshalb mag mich keiner. Riga will auch nicht, daß ich die Höhle verlasse, weil mein Regen dann ihre Feuer ausgehen läßt. Die Gavrakk mögen kein Wasser." 

„So stinken sie auch!", lachte Hain. Melosras glockenhelles Kichern erfüllte die Kuppel und der Gott des Lebens war stolz auf sich. „Darf ich Dich etwas fragen?" 

„Frage, Hain." 

„Warum bringst Du den Sterblichen den immerwährenden Schlaf? Ist es nicht brutal, wenn sie nach Deinem Kuß nicht einmal sterben können und für alle Ewigkeit schreckliche Alpträume erleben müssen, Melosra?" 

„Die Sterblichen mögen mich nicht und manchmal bin ich so einsam und wütend... Das ist doch alles, was ich tun kann..." 

„Ich sehe schon, Du brauchst etwas zu tun!" Hain war inzwischen überzeugt, daß er kein erzböses Wesen vor sich hatte, sondern ein Mädchen, daß genauso einsam war wie er. Die meiste Zeit war Teel keine gute Gesellschaft, auch, wenn er sich bemühte. Deshalb verbrachte er auch soviel Zeit mit den wilden Tieren in der Natur, weil sie seine einzigen Freunde waren. 

„Aber ich will nicht Krieg führen." 

„Das will ich auch nicht mit Dir machen! Weißt Du, ich bin der Gott der Natur und des Tages und ich kenne einen wunderschönen Wald. Möchtest Du ihn sehen?" 

„Ich würde gerne, aber mein Regen wird dort alles naß machen..." 

„Das ist gut! Der Wald braucht Regen!" Er nahm die zierliche Göttin auf den Arm und teleportierte sich mit ihr zu einem seiner Lieblingsplätze.   


Sie landeten in einem naturbelassenen tropischen Dschungel, den er vor Jahrtausenden gepflanzt und seitdem nicht mehr berührt hatte, damit er schön wild war. Hier würde er Melosra zeigen, daß es viel mehr Spaß hier draußen war, als in einer Höhle zu kauern. Als er sie vorsichtig hinsetzte, waren seine Arme ganz naß von ihren Wasser-Flügeln und sein ganzer Körper war vom Regen durchnäßt, der sie immer begleitete. 

„Oh es tut mir so leid, Hain! Ich wollte Dich nicht naß machen!" 

„Wir können nichts dafür, was wir sind, Melosra. Wenn ich weine, dann gibt es Überschwemmungen, bin ich traurig, wird es dunkel und wenn ich wütend bin, kommen Gewitter. Teel verursacht verheerende Wirbelstürme durch seine Wut. Dagegen bist Du doch noch gut dran." Er stellte sich direkt unter den kühlen Regen, „das ist schön erfrischend! Kann ich mir Deine Flügel mal als Kühlkissen leihen?" 

„Okay." Kichernd sprang die Göttin des Wassers in den See. Wenn sie an einem Ort war, wo die Sonne schien, war sie von ihrem Fluch erlöst, immer schlafen zu müssen...   


Während sich die Götter bestens amüsierten - Riga verbrachte eine leidenschaftliche Nacht mit Teel auf ihrem neuen Lieblingsplaneten, Hain mit Melosra im Busch vor der himmlischen Stadt - flog Kam mit den vier besten Soldaten der Ansah den Gavrakk entgegen. Wenn möglich, wollten sie ihre Feinde schon vor der Falle in einen Hinterhalt locken, ansonsten ein paar ausschalten. 

Am nächsten Morgen warteten sie auf der Spitze des Berges, der ihre Seite vor dem Lava im Tal des Todes schützte, auf Rigas Vortrupp. Als die 15 Krieger den Berg betraten - und damit die neutrale Zone verließen - schossen sie ihre Pfeile ab. Fünf Pfeile, fünf Treffer, sie hatten ihre Hausaufgaben gründlich gemacht. Aber sie rechneten nicht mit der Schnelligkeit und dem Reaktionsvermögen der Gavrakk. Drei rannten den Berg hinauf, drei flogen, die anderen nahmen die Bogenschützen unter Beschuß. 

Es erreichten nur zwei der sechs Krieger die Spitze des Berges, aber inzwischen lebten auch nur noch drei der fünf Ansah. Und die Gavrakk waren am Ende die besseren Krieger... „Teel! Hain! Steht uns bei!", flehte Kam. 

„Eure schwachen Götter können Euch doch keine Hilfe sein!", schnaubte der Anführer der Gavrakk. „Riga! Riga, große und einzige Göttin, wohne meinem Triumph bei! Ich werde Dir ihre Herzen auf silbernen Tabletten servieren!" 

„Ein Mann?", verspottete ihn Kam. „Es wundert mich, daß Deine tolle Göttin Dich nicht direkt nach der Geburt hat töten lassen. Ich habe gehört, daß sie so normalerweise mit männlichen Kindern umgeht. Sie läßt nur ein paar am Leben, um den Nachwuchs zu sichern. Aber ein Mann als Krieger, das ist doch lächerlich! Männer sind Geschöpfe des Lichts, sie können niemals dunkel genug sein, um die Gnade Eurer Göttinnen zu finden! Die große Plage hat Dich bestimmt nur für die Mission ausgewählt, damit sie Dich los ist!" 

Besagte Göttin beobachtete mißbilligend das Kampfgeschehen mit ihrem Freund. „So, Leute, das ist genug! IHR HÖRT JETZT SOFORT ALLE AUF!" 

Alle Blicke wandten sich zu den zwei Göttern, die aussahen, als wären sie gerade aus dem Bett gekommen. Und nicht sehr glücklich über die Störung durch ihre Nachkommen. Die verbleibenden fünf Kämpfer fielen vor ihren jeweiligen Gönnern auf die Knie oder verbeugten sich und baten um Vergebung. 

„Kam, erhebe Dich!" 

„Tropg, nieder mit Dir!" Riga trat ihrem Kommandanten wütend gegen den Kopf. Der Mann verzog keine Miene und senkte seinen Kopf soweit, bis er in den Boden gebohrt war. „Tropg, obwohl Du ein Mann bist, habe ich Dich zum ersten Kommandanten meiner Armee ernannt, da Du mir mit mehr Inbrunst und Leidenschaft gedient hast, als jede Frau. Zudem bist Du der beste Kämpfer, der beste Anführer und der beste Stratege. Aber nun sage mir, habe ich Dir den Befehl gegeben, eine Vorhut ins Gebiet der Ansah zu schicken?" 

„Meine Herrin und Gebieterin, hochverehrte Lady, bitte verzeihe mir meine Unbedachtheit", schluchzte der Mann, zitternd vor Angst, wie sein Leben enden würde. 

„Spare Dir Dein Gebettel und beantworte meine Frage! Sofort!" 

„Nein, meine Herrin und Gebieterin, Du hast mir keinen solchen Befehl gegeben." 

„Warum hast Du es dann gemacht?" 

„Weil ich davon ausging, daß Du mir solch selbstverständliche Dinge nicht ausdrücklich befehlen würdest. Du sagtest mir, als ich diese Ehre von Dir verleiht bekam, daß ich sehen muß, wo etwas zu tun ist und es dann tun soll und Dich nicht mit niederen Dingen zu belästigen habe." 

„Trotzdem kann ich so etwas nicht dulden! Ihr vier werdet alle in das Tal des Todes geworden, möge Euch die Fäulnis langsam und schmerzhaft verzehren, bis von Eurer körperlichen Hülle nichts übrig ist und möget Ihr danach für immer in der Hitze der Vulkane brodeln!" 

Sehr vorsichtig, um nicht versengt zu werden - ihm tat ihr Feuer als Gott zwar nicht weh, aber seine Federn waren danach immer für Tage spröde - und nicht selbst den Zorn seiner Geliebten auf sich zu ziehen, näherte sich Teel Riga und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. 

Als sie sich zu ihrem Freund drehte, verschwand die Wut aus Rigas feurigen Augen und sie schmiegte sich an den lichten Gott, „was möchtest Du sagen, mein Geliebter?" 

Teel machte sie kurz unsicht- und hörbar für Sterbliche und bat, „ich verstehe, daß Du wütend bist, aber kannst Du keine Milde mit ihnen walten lassen? Ich bin mir sicher, daß Dein Kommandant diesen Befehl nicht gegeben hat, um Dir zu schaden oder Dich zu verärgern. Er wollte nur Deine Gunst erwerben. Bitte, kannst Du es für mich als Gott der Gerechtigkeit tun?" 

„Na gut, aber sie müssen bestraft werden." Sie machte sich selbst und den anderen Gott wieder sichtbar, „wie Ihr vielleicht wißt, ist mein Geliebter Teel auch der Gott der Gerechtigkeit. Deshalb überlasse ich ihm das Urteil." 

Der blonde Gott war sichtlich geschockt, faßte sich aber wieder. „Bitte steht alle auf. Du heißt Tropg?" 

„Ja, Herrscher des Lichts, Tropg ist mein Name." 

„Tropg, Deine drei Untergebenen trifft keine Schuld, denn sie haben nur Deinen Befehl befolgt. Deshalb ist es Deinen Kameraden erlaubt, zu ihrer Truppe zurückzukehren. Ich spüre, daß Du reuig bist und nur das Richtige tun wolltest. Deshalb wirst Du als Strafe einen Monat - das ist ein voller Mondzyklus - bei meiner Armee lernen, was es bedeutet, eine recht große Befehlsfreiheit nicht zu... übertreiben. Natürlich nur, wenn Du damit einverstanden bist, Riga." 

„Dieses Urteil ist sehr weise. Es ist meiner Armee würdig." 

„Kam, Du hast es fertig gebracht, vier meiner besten Soldaten umzubringen. Du sagtest mir, Du würdest, „mit ein paar Leuten den Kriegern entgegenfliegen", aber DAS habe ich Dir nicht gebilligt. Deshalb wirst Du Tropg zurückbegleiten in die himmlische Stadt. Über den Schneepaß." 

„Aber der Kampf..." 

„Der Kampf wird nicht stattfinden", erklärte Riga. „Unsere Soldaten werden sich zurückziehen, sobald wir bei ihnen waren. Während Du Dich mit meinen Kriegern geprügelt hast, haben wir nämlich über einen Friedensvertrag gesprochen. Wir müssen nur noch mit Hain und Melosra sprechen. Jetzt geht, Jungs!" 

Die zwei Männer verbeugten sich noch einmal vor ihren Göttern und gingen schweigend los. Sie standen so unter Schock, daß sie gar nicht protestieren konnten. 

Als die Soldaten außer Hörweite waren, konnten sich Riga und Teel vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. „Oh, diese Gesichter! Das werde ich nie vergessen! Einfach köstlich!" 

„Hältst Du es für eine gute Idee, sie alleine zu lassen? Sie werden sich sehr wahrscheinlich umbringen und selbst wenn sie das nicht tun, werden sie verhungern, bevor sie die himmlische Stadt erreichen." 

„Nein, das ist beides sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ersteres weiß ich zu verhindern und zweites kann nicht passieren, weil es überall genug Trinkwasser gibt und Kam weiß, welche Pflanzen genießbar sind. Ihre Wunden werden sofort heilen..." 

„Hey, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Hain, als er patschnaß mit Melosra im Arm auftauchte. 

„Hain, nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Teel. Er konnte nicht verstehen, daß sein Bruder einfach nicht lernen konnte, sich nach dem Baden abzutrocknen. „Und wer ist Deine neue Freundin?" 

„Oh, das ist die Göttin Melosra. Und ich bin so naß, weil es immer regnet, wo sie ist. Und wer ist Deine neue Freundin?" 

„Ich bin Riga. Wie ich sehe, hast Du meine Schwester schon kennengelernt. Igitt, Melosra, jetzt machst Du mich schon wieder naß! Dummes Weibsstück!" 

„Hey, wirst Du jetzt wohl meine Freundin in Ruhe lassen?!" 

Teel hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Art Schirm gemacht und hielt ihn über Riga und sich. „So besser, Liebling?" 

„Danke. Was machst Du mit Hain?" 

Der jüngere Gott schlang seine Arme besitzergreifend um die Schlafgöttin, „wir sind zusammen. Hat irgendwer ein Problem damit?", fragte er in einem tödlichen Tonfall. 

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ihr habt übrigens das Beste verpaßt!" Der Gott der Weisheit erzählte seinem Bruder und dessen Freundin, was vorgefallen war. Dann verabschiedeten sich Hain und Melosra, um zurück zu ihrem Urwald zu gehen - wo sie bereits ihre Hochzeit am Planen waren - während Teel und Riga noch ihre Streitkräfte über den neuesten Stand der Dinge informieren wollten, bevor sie zu ihrem Planeten zurückkehrten, auf dem sie sich mit vereinten Kräften ein Baumhaus gebaut hatten.   


Bei den Kommandanten hingegen war keine Spur von Idylle zu finden. Als sie außer Hörweite ihrer Götter waren, endete die schweigsame Tour. Tropg flog mit seinen roten Flügeln - die bei ihm im Gegensatz zu Riga wirklich brennende Federn waren - in Angriffsposition. Kam umgab ein goldener Glanz voll Reinheit und Unschuldigkeit, als er, etwa zehn Meter entfernt in der Luft schwebend, sein Schwert zückte. 

Gleichzeitig flogen sie aufeinander zu und ein erbittertes Gefecht startete. Wenn Kam ihm den Flügel brach, stürzte Tropg ziemlich unelegant zu Boden, aber dort ging es weiter mit Schwertkampf. Danach durchtrennte Tropg Kams Flugmuskel und voller Schmerzen - nun für beide - ging es weiter. Tropg gewann die Oberhand und brach das Genick des engelgleichen Geschöpfs. Sein Triumph wurde zu Horror, als die Wunden bei beiden Männern heilten. 

Mit heilem Flugmuskel hob Kam ab und meinte mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Belästigung, „Du glaubst doch nicht, daß unsere Schöpfer uns sterben lassen? Wir sind hier um etwas zu Lernen. Eine Lektion über das friedliche Miteinander, Kooperation und was wir leisten können, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Unsere Völker werden sich bald nicht mehr bekriegen, da unsere Anführer sich lieben, da müssen wir lernen, einander zu akzeptieren. Daß sie unsere Wunden heilen lassen, bedeutet, daß sie Verständnis zeigen für unseren Haß und unseren Wunsch, uns im Kampf zu messen. Aber wenn wir tot sind, können wir doch nichts mehr lernen." 

Der Gavrakk blinzelte verwirrt. Er hatte diesem Ansah Schmerzen bereitet, hatte ihn getötet, aber trotzdem wollte er keine Rache, bot ihm gar seine Freundschaft an... „Warum tust Du das?" 

„Meine Art kann nicht hassen und wenn wir töten, dann tun wir das nur, weil uns keine andere Wahl bleibt. Aber wir hassen Euch nicht, wir haben Euch nie gehaßt. Denn dann würden wir nicht mehr die Sanftheit und Reinheit besitzen, für die ihr uns so verabscheut. Wir lieben Euch wie Schwestern und Brüder, ganz gleich, was ihr uns antut." 

Diese Worte verärgerten den Gavrakk mehr als ein Angriff oder Beleidigungen es gekonnt hätten und er stürzte sich auf seinen Feind. Diesmal rührte sich der weißgeflügelte nicht vom Fleck und ließ sich geduldig die Kehle durchschneiden. Das machte seinen dämonischen Mörder noch wütender und der Gavrakk heulte in Rage. Es war kein angenehmes Geräusch. 

„Kannst Du das bitte lassen, Du machst ja einen schrecklichen Krach, damit verschreckst Du uns alle Tiere! Da hinten war ein Rudel Affen und ich hätte sehr gerne mit den Jungtieren gespielt." 

„Was bist Du nur für ein Kriegsherr, der mit TIEREN spielt?!" 

„Kein Kriegsherr. Und jetzt laß uns weiterfliegen, wenn wir den Schneepaß überqueren müssen, brauchen wir mindestens sechs Tage bis zur himmlischen Stadt und ich möchte nicht mehr Zeit mit Dir verbringen müssen, als unbedingt notwendig." 

#Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber der Vogel ist im Recht!#   


Die nächsten Stunden flogen die zwei Soldaten in zügigem Flügelschlag weiter. Ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sie machten nur einmal in stillschweigendem Einvernehmen eine kurze Pause, um an einem klaren Bach ihre Trinkflaschen aufzufüllen, dann ging es genauso still weiter. 

Kam fing an, die Gesellschaft des Gavrakk zu genießen. Seine eigenen Männer und Frauen unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit aufgeregt, so, daß er keine Möglichkeit hatte, die Natur und den Gesang der Vögel zu genießen. Bei Tropg hingegen konnte er in Ruhe drei seiner Leidenschaften frönen - die dritte war das Nachdenken. Nach einem stillen Machtkampf hatte er sich durchgesetzt und sie flogen unter den Baumwipfeln durch den Mischwald. Dadurch konnte er sogar ab und zu ein Blatt zum Essen erhaschen. 

#Ich muß eingestehen, er ist nicht ganz so schwierig auszuhalten, wie ich gedacht habe. Er plappert nicht die ganze Zeit und es ist hier auch ganz schön - obwohl ich lieber über den Bäumen geflogen wäre, um nicht andauernd etwas ausweichen zu müssen. Ich wäre lieber in einem unserer Gebirge, dem Tal des Todes oder so was, aber immerhin hab ich durch meine Flügel warm. Hoffentlich ist „Schneepaß" nur ein Name, wenn ich wirklich durch Eis muß, muß ich Schwäche zeigen. Wir Gavrakk lieben Hitze, in der Kälte geht es uns schlecht. Ich habe noch nicht einmal Pelze mit! Wie soll ich das aushalten? Ich war noch nie in der Kälte! Ob der Schnee wirklich so in den Augen weh tut, wie die Alten erzählen? Mir tun jetzt schon die Augen weh, weil sie nicht an Licht gewöhnt sind!# 

Der Ansah hatte schon lange zuvor die tränenden Augen seines Reisegefährten bemerkt, sagte aber nichts, um die Waffenruhe nicht zu gefährden. #Ich mag es ganz gerne, wenn mein Körper in einem Stück ist. Trotzdem würde ich ihm gerne helfen. Wenn er in der Nacht sehen kann, müssen seine Augen viel stärker sein. Dann muß unsere Sonne ja unvorstellbar weh tun... Können Gavrakk Kälte eigentlich vertragen? Wenn sie naß werden, gehen vielleicht die Flammen an den Flügeln aus und dann wird ihm kalt werden.# 

„Laß uns Nachtlager aufschlagen", sagte Kam plötzlich. 

„Wieso?" 

„Weil es Abend ist, wir uns ausruhen und etwas Essen müssen." 

„Aber die Sonne scheint noch." 

„Die Sonne scheint immer bei uns. So wie ihr kein Licht kennt, kennen wir keine Dunkelheit. Aber es ist schon sieben Uhr am Abend." 

„Ich muß noch nicht schlafen." 

„Wir werden all unsere Kraft brauchen, um den Schneepaß zu überqueren, wir dürfen uns jetzt noch nicht verausgaben." 

„Wie ist der Schneepaß?", fragte Tropg, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. 

„Der Schneepaß? Oh, er gehört zu den schönsten Regionen, die wir haben. Dort blühen wunderschöne Blumen und leben Tiere, die es sonst nirgendwo gibt. Er ist ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel. Aber jetzt im Winter ist es schwer, ihn zu überqueren. Er ist - wie der Name schon sagt - voll mit Schnee. Auch im Sommer liegt auf der Kuppe Schnee, aber jetzt ist der ganze Berg eingeschneit. Er ist nicht sehr groß, aber er liegt hoch. Schon jetzt geht das Land immer höher - auch wenn man es nicht merkt - und oben auf dem Berg kann man nicht fliegen." 

„Wieso?" 

„Das wissen wir nicht. Einige sagen, daß die Luft dort so dünn ist, daß wir uns nicht in ihr halten können, andere sagen, der Flugmuskel ist dort zu schwach, weil es zu kalt ist, wieder andere sagen, daß wir zu weit von den Göttern entfernt sind, einige vermuten, daß dort oben früher mal eine Grenzlinie war, die man nicht überfliegen konnte, wieder andere sagen, dort leben Götter, die keine Flügel haben und so neidisch auf uns sind, daß sie unsere Flügel verflucht haben." 

„Was glaubst Du?" 

„Meine Meinung ist nicht von Belang, aber wenn Du sie unbedingt hören willst: Ich glaube, dort sind andere Götter und dort lebt auch ein anderes Volk, versteckt im Berg. Deren Götter wollen sie so beschützen. Ich habe es einmal geschafft, ein Stück zu fliegen, dort oben gibt es Muster! Aber man kann sie nur aus der Luft sehen." 

„Wie ist es Dir gelungen, zu fliegen, wenn man dort nicht fliegen kann?" 

„Ich habe nicht meine Flügel benutzt, sondern ich habe einen Schirm gebaut, mit dem ich langsam auf die Erde gleiten kann, wenn ich die Flügel in der Luft schließe. Die Götter dort wollten mich nicht mit dem Geheimnis entkommen lassen und ich bin drei Monate dort oben festgehalten gewesen. Aber ich habe es bis zur Schneeschmelze geschafft!" 

„Und diese Götter haben nicht so viel Macht, wenn dort kein Schnee liegt?" 

„Genau! Wir werden nächstes Jahr eine große Expedition machen. Diese sollte ich leiten. Aber als ich zum Kommandant wurde, mußte ich absagen. Wenn wir bis dann Frieden haben, werde ich vielleicht doch mitkönnen. Warum bewirbst Du Dich nicht auch dafür?" 

„Gavrakk können keine Kälte vertragen", rutschte ihm raus. 

„Na ja, dann bewirbst Du Dich eben für eine Mission in das Innere der Vulkane! Das wird auch ganz toll. Wir wollten immer eine machen, aber es war zu gefährlich wegen Euch. Äh... Gavrakk vertragen keine Kälte? Die Götter mögen uns beistehen! Wie machen wir das nur? Ah, es gibt Hütten am und auf dem Berg. Darin sind auch warme Felle, ich hab ja auch keins mit. Wir können versuchen, von einer Hütte bis zur anderen zu kommen. Schade, daß es hier keine gibt. Es wird hier nicht richtig kalt, aber wir sind am Rand unseres Gebiets und von Euch kommt durch den Schneepaß keine Wärme." 

„Gibt es Unterschiede in der Temperatur zwischen den Stunden?" 

„Die Sonne geht von einer Seite unseres Gebiets zur anderen und wieder zurück. Weil sich Tag und Sonne unterscheiden, wird es nur ein wenig dunkler, aber die Sonne spendet allein Wärme. Ja, es wird kühler. Nicht viel, aber spürbar." 

„Wo werden wir schlafen?" 

„Wir haben keine große Auswahl. Weil wir keine Übernachtung planten, haben wir keine Zelte und nur wenig Proviant mitgenommen. Ich habe noch... einen großen Beutel Trockenfrüchte, ein paar Stücke Obst, einen Laib Brot, eine Heilerkiste, Generalstabskarten, einen Schleifstein, ein dünnes Schlaffell und ein großes Stück Käse. Was ist mit Dir?" 

„Räucherfleisch, eine Reserveflasche Wasser, Generalstabskarten, einen Schleifstein, einen Schlafpelz, zwei Öllampen, Verbandsmaterial, einen Topf, etwas Obst und Brot." 

„Was ist Räucherfleisch? Sollen wir da landen?" 

„Von mir aus. Es ist das Fleisch von Tieren, wir essen es." 

„Igitt! Ihr eßt TIERE?" 

„Ja, was ist daran so besonders?" 

„Wir spielen mit Tieren, wir essen sie doch nicht!" Der Ansah landete sicher auf dem Waldboden. „Ich glaube, es ist ein guter Platz hier." 

„Ja." Der Gavrakk suchte sofort etwas Holz zusammen und zündete es mit seinem Flügel an. 

„Was machst Du da?" 

„Ich mache ein Feuer an. Damit werden wir warm haben." 

„Das ist ein unkonventioneller Weg, um warm zu haben, aber wir können es ausprobieren. Achte darauf, daß Du nicht den Wald abfackelst, ich suche uns ein Abendessen." Kam ließ seinen Tasche und seine Waffen zurück, ging nur mit einem kleinen Säckchen und Messer in den Wald.   


Wenn Kam zu ihrem Lager zurückkehrte, lag Tropg bereits auf seinem Pelz und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Flügel waren auf dem Rücken zusammengefaltet und brannten nicht mehr. Er gab ein Bild völligen Friedens ab. 

Kam breitete neben Tropgs seine eigene Decke aus und setzte sich darauf. Nachdem er die Hälfte der Blüten, Pflanzen, Blätter und Wurzeln mit etwas Obst, Brot und Käse verzehrt hatte, legte er sich selbst schlafen.   


Nach einer erholsamen Nacht, in der die beiden Soldaten das erste Mal den Segen von allen vier Göttern genossen, wachte Tropg zuerst auf. Er baute das Lagerfeuer so um, daß sie darauf den kleinen Kessel setzen und kochen konnten - die Rohkost der Ansah war nicht sein Fall, selbst, wenn er nicht jagen konnte - dann studierte er die Karten aus beider Bündel. 

#Hoffentlich wird Kam nicht wütend sein, daß ich seinen Beutel geöffnet hab... Was denke ich? Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wenn er wütend ist. Er kann ja versuchen, mich umzubringen! Und es interessiert mich gar nicht, daß seine grünen Augen viel schöner sind, wenn er fröhlich ist! WAS DENKE ICH?! Er hat so schöne weiße Flügel, so würdevoll... Er ist überhaupt eine stolze Person, ein Prachtexemplar seiner Art und ein guter Anführer, auch, wenn er kein so gute Krieger ist. Okay, das geht zu weit! Ich kann keinen Ansah bewundern!# 

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Kam und riß den Gavrakk aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Guten Morgen." Tropg konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ihn zu beobachten, wie er sich reckte und streckte, seine Flügel zur vollen Größe entfaltete - etwa zwei Meter je Schwinge. Der andere Kommandant hatte einfach eine imposante Ausstrahlung. Und das, obwohl er am Liebsten mit jungen Tieren spielte und es nicht mochte, zu kämpfen. 

„Also, hast Du immer noch vor, mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umzubringen oder können wir eine Art Frieden schließen? Ich meine, Du hast einen Monat bei uns zu verbringen und jetzt ist erst ein Tag vorbei. Du kannst es einfacher haben, wenn Du nicht mehr versuchst, uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Wir könnten es dann alle einfacher haben." 

„Und Du brauchst einen Partner, auf den Du Dich verlassen kannst, wenn Du den Schneepaß überqueren mußt", ergänzte der rothäutige Mann. 

„Ja, das auch. Wir müssen uns einfach blind aufeinander verlassen können, wenn wir das ohne allzu große Schäden überstehen wollen. Ich brauche einen guten Partner und Du brauchst einen guten Führer. Wir ergänzen uns perfekt." 

„Das macht Sinn." 

„Frieden?" 

„Frieden." 

„Ah, ich sehe, Du studierst schon die Karten. Das sind nicht die Besten, die wir haben, aber sie müssen reichen. Wenigstens sind darauf die Hütten und ungefähren geologischen Formationen aufgezeichnet." 

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt. Wir müssen uns auf unsere Augen verlassen, ich vertraue dieser Karte nicht." 

„Das ist das Geheimnis, warum ich noch lebe!", schmunzelte Kam. Wenn es eine Sache gab, bei der Ansah wirklich schlecht waren, dann war es das Anfertigen von Landkarten. „Hier wird unser letzter Stop sein, bevor das Wasser zu kalt wird, wir sollten baden gehen." 

„Einverstanden, aber wie kriegen wir unsere Flügel trocken?" 

Kam sah auf seine Sonnen-Armbanduhr, „es ist jetzt sieben Uhr, die Sonne wird um zwölf ihren höchsten Stand erreicht haben. Wir müssen danach noch etwas essen, uns gegenseitig die Federn ordnen, wenn wir dann kräftig fliegen und die Sonne den Rest machen lassen..." 

„Sobald ich meine Flügel ausbreite, fangen sie Feuer, wie willst Du meine Federn ordnen?" 

„Das kriege ich schon hin. Wenn man sie nicht ordnet, wenn sie naß sind, werden sie in falscher Lage trocknen und man kann nicht fliegen. Ich weiß, daß man es selbst nie richtig hinbekommt." Kam warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Federn, die bald unordentlich und verklebt sein würden. Weil Ansah sehr eitel waren, stellte es eine richtige Katastrophe für ihn da. 

„Danke."   


„Aua!" Der Kommandant der Ansah blies an seinen Finger. Brennende Federn ordnen, war etwas komplizierter, als er sich vorgestellt hatte... #Dumme Gavrakk! Warum müssen sie auch so verrückt für Feuer sein? Das ist doch gefährlich, ich habe schon die ganze Zeit Angst, daß Tropg den Wald anzündet. Aber dann müssen die Götter es auch regeln, immerhin war es ihre Idee, daß ich ihn in die Stadt begleiten muß.# 

„Ich habe es Dir gesagt!" 

„Halt den Mund und jetzt wackele nicht mit Deinen Flügeln! Ich bin bald fertig, dann können wir weiterfliegen. Weil wir so viel Zeit verschwendet haben, werden wir erst Morgen den Schneepaß überqueren können, aber wenigstens will ich früh die Hütte am Berg erreichen. Sie sind nur für den Notfall gedacht und alle paar Jahre mal benutzt, deshalb müssen wir aufräumen, bevor wir überhaupt essen und schlafen können. Willst Du jetzt wohl stillhalten!" 

„Das kitzelt!" 

„Interessiert mich doch nicht!", schnappte der Ansah. „Tropg, je früher wir hier fertig sind, desto früher erreichen wir den Berg und desto früher wir den Berg erreichen, haben wir den Berg überquert und sind in der himmlischen Stadt. Ich verstehe, daß Du besorgt bist wegen dem Schnee und der Kälte, aber Du mußt Teels Weisheit vertrauen." 

„Ich würde seiner Weisheit ja vertrauen, wenn er MEIN Gott wäre." 

Langsam aber sicher verlor selbst der ausgeglichene Ansah seine Geduld. Die Anwesenheit des Gavrakk war schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt ging er ihm auch noch auf die Nerven! „Jetzt jammere nicht immer, es wird schon gutgehen. Jedenfalls, es gibt in und vor den Hütten kleine Bäume, auf denen immer Nahrung wächst - sie sind von Hain besonders gesegnet. Wir können mit den Sonnensteinen Brot backen - normalerweise sind welche dort - Käse sollte auch vorrätig sein, genau wie etwas Gemüse, damit kommen wir locker aus." 

„Was sind Sonnensteine?" 

„Oh, sie speichern die Sonnenkraft und man kann auf ihnen Backen, Kochen oder sie zum Wärmen benutzen. Sie haben wohl die gleiche Wirkung wie Dein Feuer." 

„Ich kann ein Feuer anzünden, das geht schneller." 

„Gute Idee. Deine Flügel sind fertig, wir können jetzt los."   


„Wie sich unsere Befehlshaber wohl machen?", fragte Riga in die Stille der Vulkanlandschaft, durch die sie mit Teel spazierte. Er hatte ihr Land sehen wollen und darum waren sie auf dem Weg in ihre Hauptstadt. 

„Ich denke, es geht ihnen gut." 

„Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt." 

„Nun ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, ob es ihnen gut geht. Körperlich können sie sich zwar nicht schaden, aber Kam hat einen recht kurzen Geduldsfaden. Ich befürchte, daß sie nicht miteinander auskommen werden." 

„Ich bin zwar nicht für die Weisheit zuständig, aber so wie ich das sehe, ist das doch der Zweck der ganzen Übung. Sie sollen lernen, miteinander auszukommen, damit sie ihren Armeen davon berichten können, daß die anderen gar nicht so schlimm sind." 

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich habe trotzdem Bedenken, daß es zu Blutvergießen kommt. Tropg kennt sich nicht gut genug aus in diesem Gebiet, um alleine überleben zu können, wenn Kam ihn zurückläßt. Wenn sie den Schneepaß auf dem Weg in die himmlische Stadt überqueren müssen, brauchen sie mindestens sechs Tage. Er muß die Lage der Versorgungshütten kennen, wissen, welche Schlucht wo ist, muß das Wetter in den Bergen berechnen können... Kam hat einen größeren Teil seines Lebens am Schneepaß als in unserer Stadt verbracht." 

„Du hast ihm einen Befehl gegeben und den wird er befolgen. Du mußt Dir keine Sorgen um sie machen, sie werden zurechtkommen." 

„Hoffen wir es. Wo geht es jetzt lang?" 

„Hier entlang. Dieser Weg führt tiefer in den Vulkan." Mit sicheren Schritten stieg Riga in den Schlund. „Es gibt hier keine Wachen, weil Deine Armee unser einziger Feind im Moment ist und kein Ansah die Temperaturen hier aushalten können." 

„Eine interessante Taktik." Die Götter ignorierten die Wolke Magma, die aus dem Vulkan kam, sie konnte ihnen nichts anhaben. „Wie tief ist Eure Stadt?" 

„Vielleicht 100 Meter von der Oberfläche. Ich habe nie gemessen. Möchtest Du lieber, daß wir unsichtbar bleiben oder ich Dich vorstellen soll?" 

„Mir ist es gleich. Es sind Deine Nachkommen, Du mußt die Entscheidung treffen." 

Riga machte sie beide mit einem Gedanken sichtbar, um die Wachen nicht zu erschrecken. 

Die erste Patrouille, die ihnen begegnete, fiel vor Riga auf den Boden und ignorierte Teel. Wenn er mit ihrer Göttin kam, mußte es schon seine Richtigkeit haben... 

„Riga, meine große Göttin!" 

„Erhebe Dich, Zak. Teel, das ist mein zweiter Befehlshaber Zak. Zak, mein Geliebter Teel, der Gott des Lebens. Komm bitte mit herunter und setzte sofort eine Sitzung meines Stabes an." 

„Ja, meine Herrin."   


Am nächsten Morgen saßen Melosra und Hain in seinem Tempel, um die Hochzeit weiter zu planen. „Wo sollen wir heiraten?" 

„In der Natur natürlich. Wir können die Zeremonie vor der himmlischen Stadt stattfinden lassen und im Palast feiern." 

„Aber ich möchte es lieber am Wasser haben." 

„Dann gehen wir eben an einen großen See!" 

„Einverstanden. Damit bleiben nur noch zwei Fragen übrig: Wen laden wir ein und wann heiraten wir?" 

„Hm... die sarazenischen Götter sind ganz nett, die sollten wir auf jeden Fall einladen. Dazu vielleicht noch die Herrscher der umliegenden Imperien - damit sie auch glauben, daß wir uns zusammengeschlossen haben - und unsere Nachkommen." 

„Es sind zu viele, um alle einzuladen." 

„Na gut, dann unsere wichtigsten Priester, unsere höchsten Soldaten und die weisesten Gelehrten." 

„Okay. Was hältst Du von in zwei Monaten?" 

„Können wir die Vorbereitungen so schnell machen?" 

„Es wird unseren Nachkommen Sicherheit geben, wenn unsere Verbindung offiziell ist." 

„Dann in zwei Monaten. Ich freue mich schon so auf unsere Hochzeit, Melosra!" 

„Ich freue mich auch. Und ich frage mich, wie unsere Kinder sein werden..." 

„Ganz bestimmt werden sie wundervolle Götter! Denkst Du, daß Du schon schwanger bist?" #Hoffentlich! Ich hätte so gerne ein Kind!# 

„Ich weiß nicht. Selbst wenn, kann ich es frühestens in zwei Wochen feststellen." 

„Okay, dann laß uns jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere Hochzeit beginnen!"   


„Wie geht es Dir, Tropg?", fragte Kam besorgt. 

„Ich bin okay." 

„Nein, das bist Du nicht! Da vorne ist eine Felsspalte, wir können dort halt machen und uns aufwärmen." #Hoffentlich erfriert er mir nicht! Ich kenne mich zwar nicht gut aus mit Gavrakk, aber nach Ansah-Maßstäben sieht er ziemlich krank aus.# 

„Das ist nicht notwendig." 

„Wenn Du meinst..." Er hatte es aufgegeben, mit dem Gavrakk zu diskutieren, weil er sowieso nicht nachgab. Und Kam ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, neben oder hinter ihm zu gehen, um etwas von der Wärme seiner brennenden Flügel abzubekommen. #Es ist wirklich kalt! Wieso muß uns Teel auch durch diese Eishölle mitten im Winter schicken? Das ist gemein!# „Hast Du Hunger? Ich will mir ein Stück Brot nehmen, wenn Du willst, hole ich Dir auch eines heraus." 

„Bitte." 

Zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Erfolg, holte der Ansah etwas Brot aus seinem Beutel. Er fühlte sich unwohl, weil er seine Flügel nicht benutzen konnte und nicht einmal ausstrecken, aber als Soldat hatte er gelernt, sich zusammenzureißen. Wenigstens verstand er sich sehr gut mit Tropg. Hatte ja auch eine lange Zeit gebraucht. 

„Wann erreichen wir die Hütte?" 

„Wir sollten in drei Stunden da sein." 

„Gut. Ich HASSE Kälte schon jetzt!" 

„Denkst Du etwa, mir macht das Spaß?" 

„Es muß, sonst würdest Du Dich nicht für eine Expedition hierher bewerben. Du mußt verrückt sein, um irgendwelchen mysteriösen Göttern mitten im Winter auflauern zu wollen!" 

„Geb es zu, Du magst mich, weil ich verrückt bin!", grinste Kam. 

„Falsch, ich hasse Dich", antwortete Tropg schmunzelnd. Ja, er mochte den Ansah. Viel mehr, als es gut für ihn war. Daß ihre Götter Liebhaber waren, bedeutete noch lange nicht, daß sie Freunde werden konnten und durften. Vielleicht würden sie sich in ein paar Wochen wieder im Kampf gegenüberstehen und dann würde er seinen Freund bekämpfen müssen... 

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Vorgestern Morgen hätten wir uns gegenseitig umgebracht, wären unsere Götter nicht eingeschritten und jetzt sind wir Freunde..."   


Am fünften Tag ihrer Reise konnten Kam und Tropg gegen Mittag - als sich der Schneesturm legte, von dem sie den letzten Tag begleitet worden waren - schon das Ende des Berges sehen. Von einem Felsvorsprung, der genausogut eine Aussichtsplattform hätte sein können, hatten sie einen atemberaubenden Ausblick. 

„Was sind das für Länder dort unten?" 

„Man kann heute leider nicht viel sehen, aber warte... Am Fuß des Bergs ist erst einmal wieder ein Mischwald. Der sieht genauso aus wie der vor dem Berg und wir werden heute wohl durch die Hälfte fliegen können. Dann gibt es einen großen Fluß, dahinter ist die Landschaft radikal anders. Es kommt ein großes Stück Urwald, dann startet der tropische Garten, der die himmlische Stadt umgibt. Durch den Schneesturm sind wir nicht sehr gut vorangekommen, deshalb werden wir die Stadt wohl erst Übermorgen erreichen. Aber sie ist es wert, glaube mir." 

„Ich habe viel über sie gehört, wie sieht sie wirklich aus?" 

„Sie ist wunderschön. Anders kann man sie nicht beschreiben, Du mußt sie selbst gesehen haben, um Dir eine solche Schönheit überhaupt vorstellen zu können..."   


Die zwei Männer flogen durch einen exotischen Garten, als sich plötzlich die Bäume vor ihnen lichteten. Als ihr Blick nicht mehr versperrt wurde, sahen sie vor sich eine Art Pfeiler, auf der ein großes Steinplateau schwebte. Darauf befand sich eine Stadt. In der gleißend hellen Mittagssonne strahlte und funkelte sie nur so. Als sie hochgeflogen waren, mußten sie an bewaffneten Wachen in goldenen Rüstungen vorbei, die am Rand des Plateaus patrouillierten. Wenn die Soldaten ihren Befehlshaber erkannten, knieten sie nieder, blieben aber wachsam wegen Tropg. 

„Erhebt Euch. Sieg dem Gott Hain über die Mächte der Dunkelheit", entschied sich Kam für den förmlicheren Gruß. 

„Sieg dem Gott Hain über die Mächte der Dunkelheit", erwiderte der ranghöchste Wachmann den Gruß und stand auf. Er sah fragend zwischen Kam und dem Gavrakk hin und her, hoffte, daß sein Feldherr seine Frage verstand. 

„Dies ist der Befehlshaber der Gavrakk Tropg, er wird auf den Befehl unseres geliebten Gottes Teel einige Zeit als unser Gast verbringen." 

„Die große Plage schickt uns ihre Kommandeure als Gäste?", fragte der Soldat ungläubig. 

„Ja, die Göttin Riga hat dem zugestimmt. Tropg, komm bitte mit, ich werde Dir die himmlische Stadt zeigen. Dort oben das große Marmorgebäude ist der Palast. Rechts und links davon sind die Tempel des Teel und des Hain." 

Tropg war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, den Prunk zu bewundern, daß er zuerst nicht gar merkte, daß Kam ihn angesprochen hatte. „Hm? Eure Stadt ist unglaublich schön!" 

„Oh, es wird noch besser werden! Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, können wir uns ganz darauf konzentrieren, unsere Stadt zu verschönern." 

„Was willst Du an dieser Stadt noch verschönern?" 

„Ein paar Ecken sind noch nicht perfekt, aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Bisher mußten wir sehr viel Material und Personal in den Kampf stecken, jetzt brauchen wir das nicht mehr. Ich kann mir gut neben den beiden Tempeln die von Riga und Melosra vorstellen." 

„Es wird sich viel verändern, wenn sich unsere Völker zusammenschließen. Eure Stadt muß anders werden, damit sie den Bedürfnissen aller gerecht werden kann. Und ihr werdet Euch auch ändern müssen. Genau wie sich bei uns alles verändern wird, der Sinn unseres Lebens existiert auf einmal nicht mehr. Aber wir Sterblichen müssen nun einmal unseren Göttern gehorchen..." 

„Ja, so ist es. Auch wenn es schwerfällt, es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Wir können nur das Beste aus dem machen, was wir bekommen", seufzte Kam. „Sieh einmal, dort oben ist einer der schönsten Parks. Und da unten sind die Trainingsgebäude der Soldaten. Vielleicht gehen wir jetzt in den Palast, damit ich eine Einsatzbesprechung halten kann. Vielleicht kommen sogar die Götter."   


Epilog 

In einem Tempel aus blauem Marmor, der von Bächen und Springbrunnen umgeben war, saß in einem lichtdurchfluteten Raum eine Frau. Sie hatte silbernes Haar, helle Haut, tiefschwarze Augen und blaue Flügel. Diese junge Frau saß im Regen vor einer Leinwand und malte. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, daß sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich hinter ihr etwas rührte. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein junger dunkelhaariger Mann mit grünen Flügeln, der Blumenkranz und Lendenschurz trug. 

Nachdem er die Frau eine Weile beobachtet hatte, schlang er seine Arme um sie, „hallo Melosra, meine Liebe." 

Die Frau drehte sich um und küßte ihn, „Hain, Liebling, Du bist schon zurück?" 

„Ich mag die Föderation nicht und bin vorzeitig abgereist! Sie haben sich nämlich beschwert, weil ich zwei Vögel und eine Schlange beim Treffen mit dem Kommandanten ihrer Armee mithatte und nur einen Lendenschurz trug. Und dann hat er auch noch gemeckert, weil ich mich direkt in sein Büro teleportiert habe!", schmollte der Gott und draußen wurde es sofort dunkler. 

„Mach Dir nichts draus, sie sind seltsame, gottlose Soldaten. Mit der Zeit werden aber auch sie unsere Macht zu würdigen lernen und dann werden sie es bereuen, uns nicht mit dem Respekt behandelt zu haben, den wir verdienen, sind wir doch die Kinder des Universums und weitaus mächtiger als alles andere, daß ihnen jemals begegnet ist und begegnen wird." 

„Du weißt immer, wie Du mich aufheitern kannst, Mel! Und dafür werden uns die Cardassianer gute und würdige Untertanen sein." Er studierte stirnrunzelnd das Bild, daß einen blonden Mann mit weißen Federn in goldener Rüstung und einen rothaarigen Mann mit brennenden roten in silberner Rüstung beide mit gezückten Schwertern, während des Fluges zeigte. „Was malst Du da?" 

„Erinnerst Du Dich nicht mehr? Es sind Kam und Tropg. Während des Schlafes reisten meine Gedanken zu ihnen." 

„Du hast eine Reise in die nächste Welt gemacht?" 

„Ja, und ich habe sie dort gesehen. Sie kämpfen tapfer und erfolgreich in unserem Namen." 

„Tatsächlich? Das ist schön. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, waren sie doch schon in ihrem Leben in unserer Welt tapfere Krieger. Erinnerst Du Dich noch? Wir haben mit ihnen als unseren Befehlshabern die Heerscharen des Chaos abgewehrt. Es war der erste gemeinsame Triumph von Ansah und Gavrakk..." 

„Das waren noch Zeiten! Heute brauchen uns unsere Nachkommen nicht mehr und solange sie im Überfluß haben, wofür wir stehen, verehren sie nur meine Schwester." 

„Das ist nicht wahr, Melosra. Wir haben nicht so große Stücke am Kuchen abbekommen wie Riga, aber Du hast die Orakel, jedermann, der sich mit dem Übersinnlichen beschäftigt, verehrt Dich, genau wie die Algenfischer und die ganze Seeflotte..." 

„Aber die Seeflotte gehört als Militär auch Riga. Sie verehren mich nur, weil sie mit ihren Schiffen im und auf dem Wasser fahren." 

„Und genau deshalb brauchen sie Deinen Schutz! Die ganze Medizin und medizinische Forschung, die Naturwissenschaften, sind mir geweiht und meine Priester unterrichten darin, die meisten Ärzte verehren mich. Außerdem dienen mir die Bauern, alle dafür, daß ich ihnen Nahrung und Tageslicht gebe, die Tiere sind mir dankbar. Teel verehren alle Gelehrten, seine Priester sind in den Schulen und Akademien. Und wir alle stehen im Kampf Seite an Seite für unsere Nachkommen, beraten die sterblichen Herrscher..." 

„Und trotzdem vermisse ich manchmal die alten Zeiten. Wenn wir zusammen mit den Sterblichen lebten, in die Schlacht zogen und um das Überleben unseres Volkes und Traumes kämpften, von Krieger zu Krieger." 

„Ja, das ist etwas zu kurz gekommen in letzter Zeit. Unsere Nachkommen haben inzwischen solch starke Waffen, daß sie nicht mehr selbst kämpfen müssen. Aber wenn es drauf ankommt, dann ziehen wir doch immer noch in die Schlacht. Mit Armeen, Schwertern, das ist doch unsere wahre Stärke!" 

„Ich verknüpfe viele Hoffnungen mit unseren neuen Nachkommen." 

„Den Cardassianern?" 

„Ja, den Cardassianern. Sie sind ein so junges Volk, so unerfahren und unschuldig. Ihre Herzen sind noch frei für uns. Wir können dort wieder Aufbauarbeit leisten, etwas Erschaffen und Erhalten, so, wie wir es mit dem Volk taten, daß sich heute Kvaggra nennt..." 

Ende 

[Artemis' FanFiction][1]

   [1]: Datei:///fanfic.html



End file.
